


Fair Deal

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, Love Story, M/M, Marriage, beach, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony proposes, Steve edits the terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Deal

The beach. Waves lapping onto the sand, leaving little mountains and valleys in the once smooth surface. There are footprints being filled up with saltwater and foam, the toes lined with bubbles and the heels a new home to a couple of hermit crabs. 

The sun is exploding, it’s rich hues bleeding out into the sky like a red sock left in a white load of laundry, The black sky above is being pushed out by reds and oranges into pinks, all to fade away to the blackness. Color being sucked into darkness like love into an abusive relationship. 

The shimmers of sunlight reflect from the diamond in the ring of the mechanic’s hands. The feminine cut out of place amongst the callouses and scars along the curves of Tony’s hands. He looks to the waves, his boyfriend sitting on the cusp of the tide. His feet getting soaked by the dark green water while his legs remain on dry sand. His hair matches the sun, half eclipsed by the ocean. 

Tony takes a steadying breath, feeling his peacefulness ebb away with the waves and the dying sun. His hands are shaking and he tries to put the ring away into it’s box, his fingers bumping the box and his breath puff, puff, puffing into the air. 

Hope is the only glue keeping him together. Hope that he and Steve will end up together. Hope that he’ll have a happy life, a glorious life, one that has more company than the cold, mechanical beeps of DUM-E and the harsh notes of old eighties rock playing in the background of his workshop. If all goes well his future will be full of Steve’s breath on his neck at night, the soft clicking of Steve’s grinding teeth as he sleeps, the slap of his tennis shoes on pavement while he runs. But most importantly, the soft teddy bear words of ‘I love you’ spoken like stolen poetry in the times they have enough of a break to say them. 

Steve rises from the sand when the tide starts to soak the edges of his pants, the denim turning darker, like the shade of Loki’s hair. He looks happy, his face contorted into a shy smile, sand dusting the knees of his jeans and little droplets of dew coating the golden locks on top of his head. There’s a sunburn peaking out on the ridge of Steve’s nose. 

“This is beautiful Tony!” Steve calls as he heads over to Tony, his barefeet making impressions on the sand streaked with the sun’s red light. 

“The view is quite nice from here,” Tony responds and makes a point to scan his boyfriend up and down, trying to convey the view is of him and not of the beach. 

Tony breaths as Steve steps, one, two, three…twenty and Steve is holding his hands and nuzzling the cold tip of his nose in the crook of Tony’s neck 

“Steve,” His voice breaks on the words as his nerves buzz like hummingbirds full of nectar. 

Steve breaks away from Tony’s neck to send a puzzled look in his direction. He looks concerned and Tony wants to pull him in for a kiss to end the confusion. 

He bends down on one knee instead, “I love you. I want to marry you. I want to have little kids with you and I want to go to brunch with you and I want to live the rest of my life with you. So Steve, will you do the fatal mistake of marrying one broken man named Tony Stark?” 

Steve’s chin trembles, his tears leaning over the cusp of his eyelids like the rising tide and Tony allows himself to release the panic and smile in the face of the night. 

“Yes, Tony.” He laughs a little and rolls his eyes, “I will make the fatal mistake of marrying you. But only if you make the fatal mistake of marrying a morally righteous, stubborn-minded, picking fights punk like me,” 

Tony considers it a fair deal. 


End file.
